Not a Man
by Yaminisu
Summary: What does it mean to be a man? Yami with the help of his loved ones is going to find out. Atemu x Yami. Mentions of violence and mutilation as well as homophobia. Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

-Prologue-

Yami pulled on his boots and slipped on his leather jacket as he got ready to go out for the evening.

"Grandpa I'll be back later." Yami shouted.

"Alright Yami, have fun." Grandpa shouted in reply.

Yami smiled before he headed out of the house and climbed into the car that was waiting for him parked out front.

"You look sexy." The driver commented with a grin.

Yami chuckled and blushed slightly, "You look sexy as well Atemu." Yami said before he leaned over and pressed his lips to Atemu's briefly, "Happy anniversary by the way."

Atemu smiled at Yami and pecked him on the lips as well before he started the car, "Happy anniversary to you too Yami."

The two went out to a favorite restaurant of Yami's and then for a walk in the park before heading back to Atemu's house. Once the two were inside they immediately started kissing.

"Gods I love you Yami." Atemu whispered.

Yami chuckled and said, "I love you as well Atemu."

Atemu smiled and reached his hand under the collar of Yami's shirt and pulled out a silver chain. He looked at it briefly and said, "I love see you wearing my ring."

Yami chuckled, "Well you did ask me to marry you two months ago. Of course I'm going to wear the ring." Yami said before he pressed his lips back to Atemu's and they enjoyed quite the make-out.

Atemu then had to drive Yami back home. He kissed Yami good night and said that he'd call him later. Yami then headed back inside.

-Chapter 1-

The next day Yami woke up early, showered and got ready for school. It was his senior year at Domino High and he couldn't wait until he graduated. He walked downstairs and saw that his grandfather and younger brother Yugi, were already at the table eating.

Yami smiled and sat down between the two grabbing a piece of toast off a plate and pouring himself a bowl of cereal. Yami had just begun eating when he heard the phone ring. He jumped to his feet in order to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey sexy."

Yami blushed slightly, "Hold on a second, let me switch to another phone." Yami said before he set the phone down and ran back up the stairs.

Yugi frowned slightly at his brother's strange behavior. He set his fork down and went and picked back up the phone his brother had set aside, curious about who he had been talking to.

"Sorry about that Atemu, I'm back now." Yami said.

"That's fine beloved. Anyway, I was calling to say that I can't pick you up for school today. I unfortunately have a dentist appointment this morning. I'm not going to be at school until second period."

"That's fine koi, I'll see you then." Yami said.

"Great. Love you."

"Love you too." Yami said before he hung up.

Yugi slowly replaced the phone frowning slightly. _Yami's gay? Since when? _

"Something wrong Yugi?" Grandpa asked.

"It's nothing Grandpa." Yugi said with a smile before he sat back down at the table and began eating again, Yami rejoining them a little later.

Yugi and Yami then grabbed their bags and left to walk to school. While they were walking Yugi kept sending Yami weird looks but Yami just past it off as paranoia on his part.

When they got to school Yugi quickly ran off to go and join his friends.

Yami went and sat below a Sakura tree that he and Atemu would normally hang out at before school started, usually studying for classes. Yami's perusal of his history notes was disrupted when he glanced up and saw that Yugi and all his friends were standing around him, glaring at him.

"Umm, can I help you?" Yami slowly asked.

"Yugi told us you were a faggot is that true?" Duke spat.

Yami's eyes widened slightly and he shot his brother a questioning glance. _How did Yugi find out? Atemu and I haven't told anyone. _

"Don't try and deny it Yami, I overheard you and your _boyfriend_ talking on the phone this morning." Yugi snapped.

Yami looked at Yugi for a moment before he turned his attention back to the group as a whole, "So what if I am? What problem is that of yours?" Yami snapped.

Bakura walked forward and grabbed Yami by the front of his shirt and pulled him to his feet before quickly driving his fist into Yami's stomach. That seemed to be a signal because Joey, Tristan and Marik leapt forward and joined Bakura in his assault.

The beating fortunately didn't last too long since someone had alerted the teachers and soon four teachers were pulling the boys off Yami.

"You make us sick Yami!" Tristan shouted.

"Yeah scum like you don't deserve to live." Marik shouted.

Yugi and the others glared at the bloodied Yami on the ground for a moment before Yugi knelt down beside his brother, "You aren't gay Yami." Yugi said.

"Hate to break it to you Yugi but I am." Yami said slowly sitting up, his ribs were killing him.

Yugi glared at him and said, "We'll turn you straight Yami if it's the last thing we do."

Yugi then stood up and said, "Tea, why don't you start since he's obviously just very confused."

"Yugi wha?" Yami started only to be cut off when Tea forcibly pushed her lips against his and pressing her body flush with his own, her tongue slipping into his open mouth. Yami quickly pushed her away from him and turned to spit and wipe his mouth. He looked back up at Yugi and the others in disgust.

Yami got to his feet and glared at them, "I'm gay Yugi. And that's something you and you're friends are going to have to get used to because it isn't going to change." Yami snapped before he turned and walked into the school.

Yami, however, did not get to attend classes because his teacher took one look at him before sending him straight to the nurse. He then insisted on fussing over him for the majority of the day. She also insisted that after school Yami needed to go to the hospital because she thought he might have fractured his ribs or possibly something worse. Yami had just nodded and mumbled that he'd go though he honestly had no intention of doing anything like that.

A/N: Please read and review


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Chapter 2

Yami stumbled into the Game shop after he had walked home as quickly as he could move with the way his ribs were hurting. He couldn't move very fast because it hurt for him to take in very large breaths.

His grandfather looked up from the newspaper he'd been reading at the counter when he noticed Yami walk in however Yami didn't say anything because he knew that Yugi and the others weren't that far behind him so he quickly as he could manage darted up the stairs and into his bedroom before closing and locking his bedroom door behind him.

He then plopped down on his bed, wincing in pain. _Maybe I should take some pain medicine or something? _Yami thought before he slowly got up and made his way over towards his attached bathroom, slowly tugging off his shirt exposing his heavily bruised torso.

Yami stood in front of his bathroom mirror and groaned, _there is no way that Atemu won't flip his lid when he sees this. What in the world am I going to tell him? I can't exactly tell him that Yugi and his friends beat the shit out of me because they found out about the two of us. _

Meanwhile downstairs.

Grandpa Motou looked up his younger grandson Yugi walked into the Game Shop waving good-bye to his friends, "Yeah, don't worry I'll talk to my grandpa about what's going on…he'll help us get everything straightened out." Yugi called before he walked over to the counter.

"Afternoon Yugi how was school?" Grandpa asked after he set aside his paper.

"School was alright, however Grandpa a huge problem has come to my attention and my friends and I are going to need your help fixing." Yugi said.

Grandpa frowned slightly before he asked, "What exactly is the problem Yugi?"

"Well, Yami's in a bit of trouble." Yugi slowly said.

"What do you mean Yugi? What sort of trouble is your brother in? He's not into drugs is he? Or is it a gang?" Grandpa asked.

Yugi sighed, "No grandpa Yami's not doing drugs…at least I don't think he is nor is he involved with a gang as far as I know." Yugi said.

"Then what is it?" Grandpa asked, and Yugi could clearly hear the concern in his voice.

Yugi looked his grandfather straight in the eye and said, "Yami's gay Grandpa. My brother's a faggot."

Grandpa looked a Yugi for a second before he reached out and cuffed Yugi's cheek, "Watch your mouth Yugi. I won't sit hear and just let you call your brother a name like that."

"But Grandpa it's true. You can even ask him he won't deny it." Yugi said.

Grandpa sighed, "What exactly is it you want me to do about this Yugi?"

"Go talk some sense into him so he'll start flying straight." Yugi replied.

Grandpa sighed but decided to go upstairs and talk to Yami about what was going on. Not to say he had a problem with Yami being gay, quite frankly he'd suspected that for about a year now after he'd walked on Joey, Yugi, Tristan, Bakura, Marik and Yami all watching a movie Joey had brought over, one glance at the screen had proved it to be a porno… and not only had Yami not reacted to the video like the other men in the room, but he also looked outright bored.

He walked up to Yami's room and after trying to twist the knob discovered the door was locked, so Grandpa pulled out his house key and unlocked Yami's door.

Once he'd opened the door he saw Yami walking around his room shirtless, exposing a heavily bruised torso. In fact the bruising on the rib area was dark enough that it was clearly cause for concern. Suddenly talking to Yami about his sexuality wasn't remotely important.

"Yami what in the world happened to you?" Grandpa exclaimed, making Yami jump.

Yami reached down and quickly grabbed the nearest shirt and held it up to his chest to hide it from view before saying, "Grandpa what are you doing here?"

"I came up here to talk to you about something, however that isn't remotely important. What is important is what happened to you?" Grandpa said walking towards Yami with every intention of getting a better look at Yami's ribs.

He'd known someone who had died from an untreated broken rib that punctured their lung. He'd be damn if that happened to his grandson because he was too proud, more like stupid, to go and get help when he needed it.

"Grandpa, its nothing for you to worry about. I already saw the school nurse and she told me that I'd be fine." Yami replied, conveniently forgetting the whole, 'make sure you get to the doctors after school today and get your ribs x-rayed.'

"Codswallop. If that nurse told you that then she should be fired for being an idiot. We're going to the doctors to get you checked out and on the way over there you're not only going to tell me what happened but also we're going to talk about what your brother is going on and on about." Grandpa said.

Yami paled, "Really its fine grandpa."

"Get your shirt on Yami and let's go." Grandpa said.

Yami sighed but nodded and slowly pulled his shirt on before he followed his grandfather downstairs.

Yugi looked up when he noticed Yami and grandpa had come downstairs and said, "So, grandpa did you fix it?"

"Not the time for that Yugi. Your brother's hurt so I'm taking him to see a doctor." Grandpa said while pulling on his shoes.

Yugi rolled his eyes but said nothing else on the subject while Yami and Grandpa headed out to the car.

Once the two were seated in the car and on their way to the hospital Grandpa again said, "Yami, I want you to tell me who did this to you."

Yami turned and glared at Solomon and said, "Grandpa this is my problem to deal with, not yours so please just leave it alone."

"I'm not going to leave it alone Yami. Someone or a group of people beat the shit out of you. What do you expect me to do sit back and not do anything until they kill you? Hate to break it to you Yami but that's not happening."

Yami continued to glare at his grandfather before he snapped, "Fine, you want to know what happened I'll fucking tell you what happened. Yugi, my beloved brother found out today that I was a homosexual and he went and blabbed that to all his little friends who then made it their business to try and turn me straight. Joey, Marik, Bakura and Tristan decided to do that by beating the shit out of me and Yugi told Tea to basically force herself on me. There, is that what you wanted to hear?"

For a moment Grandpa just sat there in shock before he said, "Yami, I am so sorry that happened to you. That was wrong of your brother and his friends and I'm going to tell them that as soon as you and I get back home."

"Grandpa just don't worry about it. It's my problem to deal with, besides its not like you really think that differently then they do. They think that just because I'm not attracted to girls it's like I have a disease. So, please do me a favor and don't pretend that you're in my corner and that you're going to scold Yugi and the others for what they did." Yami said.

Grandpa pulled over to the side of the road and looked at Yami for a moment and said, "Is that really what you think? You think that I would have such a huge problem with you being attracted to men instead of women that I would condone your brother's friends beating you up? You can't honestly tell me that's what you thought because I'll tell you Yami there isn't much that is farther from the truth than that. First, let me say I'd suspected for a while that you weren't straight and I had no problem with that. You being interested in men doesn't change who you are. You're still my grandson whom I love. And you will have my complete support in this." Grandpa said.

Yami was quiet for several moments before he nodded, "Okay."

His grandpa smiled before he reached over and embraced Yami, "Yami I love you and no matter what happens I always will. I want you to come to me with this sort of stuff and not hide it."

Yami sighed and said, "Then I guess you want to know about my love life now, right?"

Grandpa chuckled, "So you have one? Go on and tell me all about the boy you're with." Grandpa said before he pulled back out onto the road.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Chapter 3

Yami blushed slightly before he said, "Well do you remember Atemu Sennen grandpa?"

Solomon nodded, "Yes, I remember the boy you have hanging around the house a lot starting the end of your eighth grade year. Of course he's one of your closest friends why wouldn't I remember him?"

"Well, he's my boyfriend Grandpa…and he has been for quite a while." Yami mumbled.

Grandpa looked over at Yami for a moment and said, "How long is 'quite awhile' Yami?"

"Umm, end of Sophomore year." Yami mumbled.

"Yami, that's nearly two years ago." Solomon said.

Yami nodded, "Yeah, Atemu and I had been together two years yesterday."

Solomon chuckled and said, "Haven't been messing around with him, right?"

Yami's blush darkened as he looked away mumbling something under his breath. Solomon glanced over at Yami and said, "What was that Yami? I didn't quite hear you."

"I said we've only done it once." Yami said.

"Really now? Might I ask when?" Solomon asked.

Yami groaned, he could not believe he was having this conversation with his **grandfather** of all people. Then again, his grandpa was a known pervert so who else would ask annoying questions about someone's sex life. "After prom this year. Remember how I told you I was spending the night at a friends house." Yami said.

Solomon nodded, "Ah, so you and Atemu had sex on prom night. Might I ask why it was only that one time?"

Yami blushed before he mumbled, "Grandpa I really don't want to talk about this."

Solomon sighed and said, "That's fine my boy. We'll talk about this more later. And we'll need to have Atemu come over so we can talk about some ground rules. Your father may not be around anymore so that makes it my job to threaten his life if he hurts you…I may be a bit late but that threat still needs to be made."

Yami smiled, "Okay Grandpa, thank you."

Solomon nodded once before the topic was dropped, just in time for them to pull into the hospital parking lot.

Solomon drove around for a few minutes before he found a parking space and quickly pulled in before another car had a chance to steal it from him. He then parked the car and climbed out, Yami slowly following him.

"You know Grandpa; I really don't need to see a doctor. I'm perfectly fine." Yami mumbled.

Solomon glanced over at his grandson and said, "I'll believe that when I hear those words out of the doctor's mouth. Until then I'm not going to believe my stubborn grandson, who like his father would rather suffer in silence then ask for help."

Yami rolled his eyes but said nothing further on the subject as they walked into the waiting room. Yami sat down in one of the uncomfortable chairs that were in the waiting room while he waited for his grandpa to return with undoubtedly a stack of forms to fill out.

And just like Yami had suspected Grandpa returned minutes later with a clipboard and several forms to fill out. So the two sat in relative silence, only punctuated by the scratching of the pen as Solomon filled out the forms.

Ten minutes later Solomon had completed the forms and handed them back to the receptionist before returning to his seat beside Yami. Solomon glanced over at Yami and said, "So you want to tell me about how you and Atemu got together?"

Yami groaned, "Grandpa…"

"Come on my boy, its high time someone listened to this story. Humor an old man will you?" Solomon said.

Yami sighed, "Fine, grandpa…I'll tell you how Atemu and I got together."

Solomon nodded, "Good, I'm all ears."

Yami shook his head but began to speak.

_Flashback _

Yami and Atemu were walking through the park after school one rainy day after school. Today had been a bit rough, Yami had gotten into what he had called, 'a slight bit of trouble' with the school bully named Ushio. It hadn't been anything real bad, just some name calling and the usual demand for lunch money which as always Yami ignored even going so far as to demand the bully just get a job or stop spending all his pocket money on steroids.

Needless to say, Ushio had taken a swing at him. However, Ushio's fist didn't connect because Atemu had pushed Yami out of the way and taken the hit instead. Not to mention a hard kick the ribs before a teacher had come and broken it up and hauled Ushio off to talk to the principal…for all the good it would do seeing as it was his uncle.

Yami shook his head to rid himself of his thoughts on what had happened. In his mind what Atemu had done was downright stupid.

Atemu came to a stop and rested a hand on Yami's shoulder, drawing his attention onto him. "Something wrong Yami?" Atemu asked.

Yami sighed and said, "No, I'm just thinking, that's all Atemu."

Atemu smiled at him before tugging Yami over to a park bench and gently pushing him onto it, "Well, go ahead. Spill. We're not leaving til you tell me what's got you so distracted."

Yami playfully glared at Atemu before he caved and said, "Why did you do that today?"

"Why'd I do what Yami?" Atemu asked.

"Why did you get in the way when Ushio took a swing. You could have been seriously hurt Atemu." Yami said.

Atemu sighed and looked away from Yami, focusing his attention on a few ducks that were swimming in the lake. "Because…" Atemu said before trailing off.

Yami frowned before reaching out and turning Atemu's face so he was facing him once again, "Because why Atemu? Why would you put yourself in danger like that?"

"Because it would have been worth it as long as you didn't get hurt." Atemu said.

Yami's eyes widened briefly before he shook his head, "That still isn't a good enough reason Atemu." Yami said, "That still doesn't explain the reasoning behind doing something that could have put you in the hospital."

Atemu looked at Yami for a few seconds and said, "Well, maybe this will."

Yami was confused by what Atemu was talking about before Atemu leaned forward and lightly pressed his lips to Yami's cheek.

Yami blushed scarlet. Atemu quickly pulled away, a blush coloring his cheeks as well. Yami brought his hand up and rested it against his cheek and asked, "Why did you kiss me?"

Atemu sighed, "Because I like you Yami. I like you as more than a friend. That's why I couldn't let Ushio hurt you. The mere thought of you hurt makes me sick."

Yami didn't know what to say to that.

Atemu sighed again before he slowly got to his feet, "I understand if you don't feel the same way Yami. Can we please still be friends at least?"

Yami slowly got up and rested his hand on Atemu's shoulder, "Atemu, I don't know if I feel the same way about you do that you do about me, but I'd be willing to see." Yami said.

Atemu's eyes widened in shock, a smile gracing his features, "I'd like that."

Yami grabbed Atemu's hand, their fingers sliding together, "Me too."

_End Flashback _

"So that's how we got together." Yami finished with a sigh. It wasn't some super romantic confession like you'd see in the movies. Just two friends who decided to see if they could be more than that.

Solomon nodded, "That's a nice story."

However, further conversation on the subject was halted when the nurse called Yami back.

Thirty minutes and some x-rays later Yami and Solomon left the hospital after Yami had been told to take it easy seeing as he'd broken one of his ribs just like his grandpa, and the nurse, had suspected.

Yami and Grandpa climbed back into the car and before Solomon could even open his mouth Yami said, "Don't say it."

Solomon merely grinned before saying, "Say what? That I told you so? Okay I won't."

Yami just groaned while he grandfather laughed before starting the car and heading back towards home.

A/N: Please review and let me know what you think. Next chapter Atemu finally shows up again and finds out what happened to Yami.


End file.
